The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which is generally similar to the Armking Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,943), of which it is a sport, but which bears fruit which is firmer and more rounded than the Armking and which ripens five to seven days earlier.
The Armking Nectarine Tree is well suited for commercial planting and is well known as a vigorous and productive bearer of yellow fleshed, semi-freestone nectarines of medium to large size for their ripening season. However, its ripening date of seven to nine days after other varieties, such as the Mayred Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,758), is disadvantageous despite its fruit being of larger size than the fruit of such varieties. It has been recognized as highly desirable to provide a nectarine tree bearing fruit which can be marketed at the same time as the Mayred but which is of larger size and of equal or superior quality.